When dreams come true (which they often do when Anakin Skywalker-
by whenthemarshmallowmettheslayer
Summary: dreams them). It happens in the day, in the light. A dark masked man with heavy breath that was killing the slave owners and freeing the slaves. No one - not even the Hutts, who were now dead- could stop the droid looking man. That doesn't surprise Anakin though. Anakin had seen the stranger's blade that coated the sands with different colors of blood. A red lightsaber.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing and this story is crossposted on archiveofourown.**

 _ **"I had a dream I came back here and freed all of the slaves"**_

* * *

It doesn't happen overnight.

No.

It happens in the day, in the light. A dark masked man with heavy breath that was killing the slave owners and freeing the slaves. No one - not even the Hutts, who were now dead- could stop the droid looking man.

That doesn't surprise Anakin though. Anakin had seen the stranger's blade that coated the sands with different colors of blood. A red lightsaber. The man was a Jedi and he had come to free them. (Just like in Anakin's dream except in Anakin's dream the man, the Jedi, who came to Tatooine to free the slaves was his older self.) And no one could stop him because it was impossible to kill the Jedi.

Soon after all the slavers are dead Darth Vader offers the Lars family along with Anakin's mom and Anakin himself to leave Tatooine behind and come with him to Naboo (Anakin had been once told stories by smugglers about the planet of Naboo; the planet is green instead of the irritating sand that Tatooine is filled with, there's large amounts of water on the planet, there's no slaves there, and the women there are as beautiful as the angels the deep space pilots had told Anakin about). They all take him up on the offer and Anakin brings a still unfinished C3PO with them.

(They make a pit stop at Shili before they go to Naboo. They ended up rescuing a female Togruta from a slaver there. Her name is Ahsoka and Anakin gets more along with her than Anakin did with his old friends back on Tatooine. She becomes the little sister he never had and Vader becomes the older brother Anakin never had. They (Ahsoka, Vader, and him) finish building C3PO on their journey.)

(When they, all of them, arrive at Naboo Anakin learns that the smugglers were right. The Queen of Naboo is as beautiful as the angels on the Moons of Iego. One day Anakin is going to marry her and Ahsoka will be a bridesmaid. )

(When two Jedi come to rescue Padme they get the surprise of their lives to find a Sith in process of saving the Queen of Naboo. When the older Jedi, Qui-Gon, tells Padme Vader is Sith there for evil Vader retorts that he thought only the Sith deals in absolutes. Not even the padawan, Obi-Wan who for some reason feels familiar to Anakin, has a retort to that.)

(Senator Palpatine dies in accident soon after and no one besides Darth Vader knows that the universe is better for the 'unfortunate accident.')


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Originally posted on ao3 under the pen name youngjusticewriter.

...Happy late one year anniversary?

Omake summary: In The End, We Will Remember Not The Words Of Our Enemies, But The Silence Of Our Friends - Martin Luther King, Jr.

* * *

Anakin is (a person) not stupid. He's eight but not stupid. He tells Vader this and Vader doesn't even turn his helmet to acknowledge him yet Anakin knows (just knows he's always just known) that Vader did in fact hear him. That Vader finds dry amusement in Anakin's words as he refuses to acknowledge his younger self.

"What happened?" Anakin finally asks the question that's bugged him since he figured out who Vader was. (Mom I had this dream where I came back here and freed all of the slaves.)

Vader's breath is the only noise in the cold room of the ship that's going to take them to Shili before they settle at Naboo. Anakin will never miss the sand (it's so dry and coarse and it gets everywhere) but he does miss the warmth of the twin suns.

If he's shivering neither one of them say anything about it; it's not shocking, Anakin by now (or perhaps it was when Vader had taken the air for Gardulla without so much as a word and then proceeded to paint the sands of Tatooine with the blood of Masters) Vader was a man of actions not words. Anakin can't help but briefly wonder if they ever learnt to read.

"Anakin Skywalker of the original timeline was weak. You will not be. I will teach you to be powerful," Vader doesn't elaborate and maybe Anakin is thankfully for that. He has always wanted for him and his mom to be free but power was another thing entirely. The Hutts and Masters had power and they abused it; the Republic and the Jedi had power (and the former was wizard too) but they neglected the great responsibility that came with great power.  
They didn't come to free the slaves; no, a Sith did who were (or rather Anakin was) evil.

Anakin is eight but not stupid. He can't help but wonder what that says or maybe forebodes for the galaxy and his future.


End file.
